Is This Heaven?
by Liyra
Summary: Hahahaha! I uploaded the damn thing! Just try and stop me now! Alright, its a Heero/Wufei thing, I wanted to try something a little out of the ordinary. LEMON in later chapters! Yay! When life give you lemons, write a sex scene!


From behind a heavy oak door, locked several times, the sounds of ecstasy could be heard. A long, ear-piercing shriek, barely muffled by the thick solid door escaped. A second, lower scream followed. In the next few moments, silence reigned. Inside the room, two figures lay together, breathing heavily. The large four-poster bed dominated the center of the room. The walls were paneled in deep mahogany, and white silk curtains danced in the breeze from the open French doors that led to the balcony. Rain splattered softly on the balcony, blowing in, soaking the floor and silk curtains. Neither figure noticed or would have cared had they noticed. Slanted black eyes stared into deep cobalt ones. A smile curved the lips of the usually grim Wing Zero pilot. He had managed to send his lover screaming with pleasure once again. It was a nightly ritual for the two men. Most would say that Heero Yuy had no knowledge of emotions, but his lover knew what they did not-the Japanese gundam pilot knew what feelings were and was capable of the intimacy of loving someone. Wufei often wondered at Heero's love. The Japanese man loved so intensely, hard and fierce, protecting what was his. Wufei had protested this many times, arguing that he didn't need protection, but Heero always just smiled and said nothing. Heero was a quiet man anyway, but coupled with the look he gave Wufei, there was no way the Chinese man could argue. Secretly, Wufei was pleased that someone felt that way for him, it gave him security. It was good to know that his best friend always had his back, and his lover would go to any lengths necessary to protect him. Wufei was sure in his ability to protect himself, but there was no stopping Heero when it came to that. He didn't mind anyway. As long as Heero didn't humiliate him in public, as if he was a child, all was well. Wufei knew that Heero respected him and would never do that to him, he was the same way. Wufei would never voluntarily embarrass his lover. "What are you thinking about?" Wufei was startled out of his reverie. Heero's cobalt-blue eyes bored into him and Wufei felt as if Heero could see into his soul. He wondered why the Japanese man asked sometimes. "I'm just thinking how much I love you. And how lucky I am to have you." He wrapped his arms more securely around his lover, holding him tightly. "Sometimes I wonder at you, Heero. You love so fiercely, and are so gentle sometimes. I feel like crying when I'm with you. All the love I have threatens to explode out of me sometimes. I don't know how I can love you so much and still live. And I wonder if I can ever be good enough for you," he confessed. Heero always made him feel so open, and he thought he should feel vulnerable, but Heero was always the shield protecting him from being hurt. "How do you do what you do?" Heero laughed. "I am nothing extraordinary, koi." He kissed Wufei's nose. "You, you give me the power to be what I am. I love you and that makes me feel as if I could save the world." "Heero, you do save the world," Wufei pointed out, trying not to laugh. "You know what I mean. I could do anything for you, because of you. If either of us is lucky, it's me. I have you and your love. That is all I need." "You and your love," Wufei repeated. "That is all I want." "You have it. Now and forever." The Japanese man paused. "I wanted to do this tomorrow, and properly, but you leave me no choice." He stopped again, and despite the soothing words Heero had just said, Wufei was scared. Really, truly scared. What was Heero doing? Was he going to turn him away? His mind reeled with things Heero was up to, berating him, telling him he wasn't good enough for the man's love, and wouldn't ever be. "Chang Wufei," Heero whispered, looking into his black eyes, "will you do me the honor of being my husband?" Time stood still. The words reverberated in Wufei's head. "Will you do me the honor of being my husband?" The most perfect, wonderful, beautiful man was asking him to marry him. Heero loved him and wanted to be with him. He wanted to possess him and love him and take care of him. Their lives would be forever intertwined, tangled and tied. Visions of married life with Heero flashed in Wufei's head. He saw them making love, cooking together, laughing, holding each other. He could see their house, a three- story colonial mansion with cobblestone sides sprawled on acres upon acres upon acres of land. Horses ran in the many pastures, friends laughed and dined with them and they would take walks, simple walks, hand in hand. Or maybe they would rent an apartment suite in New York City, go to clubs every night and Broadway or Macy's. Or maybe they'd live in Chicago or Dallas, even Los Angeles. Either way, they would be together, supporting and loving each other. His mind flashed on a scene where Heero walked into the kitchen after a hard day and he would be there, making dinner, wearing a pink frilly apron. Wufei laughed. Heero was still looking at him, only a few seconds had lapsed. "What is so amusing, love?" He couldn't help but smile at the expression of pure content on the Chinese man's face. "Oh, just you coming in to dinner, and me cooking in a pink frilly apron." Wufei smiled at Heero. "I assume this is a yes?" Heero asked with an amused smile on his face. Wufei's obsidian eyes widened. "Of course, you baka!" He threw his arms around his lover. "I love you, how could I say no?" Heero smiled. "I just wanted to hear you say yes." The smile turned into a playful grin. "Did you call me a baka?" He ran his hands over Wufei's muscular naked chest. "You will have to be punished. I will not tolerate my husband calling me a baka." Heero's head lowered and found a rose- colored nipple on the tanned flesh. He lapped at it, much the way a kitten would lap at a bowl of milk. Wufei groaned, and Heero continued the assault on his lover's chest, forming his nipples to diamond hard peaks. He pulled one into his mouth and sucked insistently. He smiled at Wufei's inarticulate cries of pleasure. "Must I punish you more, fiancé?" Heero asked, relinquishing the other man's nipples. "Do you insist on calling me a baka?" His mouth curved into a feral grin, the look of a predator before it attacks. "I insist. You are a baka and no amount of punishment will change that." "Very well, koi, prepare yourself for a long and lasting punishment." With that, Heero disappeared under the covers and continued to pleasure his fiancé.  
  
"Why did you invite us all to dinner, Heero?" A short blonde Arabian man asked. They were all sitting around a large table in the fanciest restaurant in town. Silver candleholders held long, white fine candles burning brightly. Crisp linen napkins the color of pure snow were held in silver napkin rings. Crystal glasses held water and champagne. The five friends were dressed in their best tuxedoes. Heero cleared his throat. Dinner had been served and they were all relaxing, talking and visiting. "Well, last night I did something. I had planned to do it the traditional way, but I couldn't help myself. I did it anyway. I still plan to do it, though my boyfriend already knows." He paused, and looked around the round table. Their faces were expectant, as if they knew what was to happen. Heero got out of his chair, and slowly bent before Wufei on one knee. He held a small ring box in his hands. He opened it slowly while saying," Chang Wufei, will you marry me?" Wufei, though he had accepted the night before still couldn't believe that Heero, his love, his dream, his utter joy and world was asking him to spend the rest of his life with him. He nodded, unable to speak, his throat constricted with tears and love, his eyes shining. "Yes, yes I will!" he cried as Heero slid the gold diamond ring on his finger. The other three men clapped wildly as they kissed. Wufei hugged Heero tight, never wanting to let go. The ex-Wing Zero pilot smiled. "I love you, 'Fei." "Waiter!" Trowa cried to the nearby servant. "More champagne, please!" "Of course," the man said and returned quickly with another bottle. He started to pour it, but Duo took it. After everyone's glasses had been filled again, Quatre made a toast to the newly engaged couple. "I congratulate you both on finding what you wanted, and hope that your lives are long and filled with love and joy, as Trowa and I have found." He smiled at the brown-haired man. They had gotten married two years before and were very happy together. "Hear, hear," Duo called out. He grinned. "I think I'll save my toast for the wedding," he stated. Wufei looked at Heero. "Do you want to let him do that?" he asked, uncertain. The American man was known for his practical jokes and sick humor. With Duo, it was all about sex. Heero was still beaming. "I don't care. Nothing could ruin my mood right now, my love." Wufei agreed. Nothing in the world could make him unhappy now, not while he was with his fiancé, surrounded by his closest friends. The whole restaurant had heard and strangers were approaching the table and congratulating them. Wufei had never been happier.  
  
Quatre sat at the large table, discussing details with Heero. The pair had decided to tie the knot in May, somewhere around the twenty-first.  
  
"So you want blue cumberbuns?" the blonde asked. "Yes. No. I think so." Heero couldn't make up his mind. He knew now why heterosexual couples left the plans to the women. "Maybe we should check with Wufei." Quatre nodded. "Okay. What time will he be back?" He closed the notebook in which he was writing the details. The Japanese man looked at the Romanesque clock on the wall. "He left about an hour and a half ago."he mused. "What could possibly be taking so long?" "Where did he go?" Quatre asked. "He went to the store to do some grocery shopping. He seemed kind of.well, preoccupied." Heero bit his bottom lip, clearly worried about his fiancé. Quatre patted his shoulder. "I'm sure he's alright. Wufei can take care of himself, as much as you want to protect him." Heero blushed slightly. Was it that obvious that he wanted to keep the Chinese man locked away so only he could see him and have him? Wufei chose that moment to walk in the door, arms full of bags. "Koi, where have you been?" Heero demanded. "I've been to London to visit the queen," Wufei finished the rhyme. Heero crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot. "Wufei," he said. "Will you help me get the groceries?" the other asked, setting the bags down awkwardly. Quatre instantly started taking things out and putting them away. "Thank you, Quatre. At least someone around here knows how to help." He looked pointedly at his boyfriend. Heero was about to retort when he noticed that Wufei's black eyes sparkled with the teasing. He sighed, but smiled and shook his head at the man. "'Fei, what am I going to do with you?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the man's waist as he helped the Arabian put things away. Wufei turned around so that he was facing Heero. "Do you want the x- rated version or the PG-13 version?" he asked playfully. "Both," Heero growled in his ear. "You're going to marry me," Wufei opted for the latter, seeing that Quatre was in hearing distance. The blonde was smiling, obviously pleased with his friends' relationship. "You're going to live with me and love me, and spend your life with me. And," he added, whispering into Heero's ear, "you're going to make love to me, all night long. You're going to put your cock in me and lick me and fuck me hard, until I come, screaming your name." He bit the ear he was whispering to and nibbled gently. "I think we should practice tonight, koi," Heero whispered back. Wufei smiled wickedly. "Oh no, I'm going to have my way with you tonight." He caressed Heero's neck and back, running his fingers gently down to the most sensitive part of Heero's spine. "I don't know about that," Heero replied mischievously. He nudged his hips into Wufei's. His large erection dug into the other. "Mmm," Wufei said, "and it's all mine." Quatre put the rest of the groceries away and turned to the couple. "Heero couldn't decide whether to have the blue or silver cumberbuns," he told the Chinese man. Wufei sat at the table with his fiancé and friend. "What color are the tuxes going to be?" he asked. "They're going to be navy blue, remember? I told you last night?" Heero laughed at the puzzled expression on his lover's face. "I was kind of preoccupied last night, if you recall, Heero. A certain masked superHeero decided to 'rescue' me, if you remember." His onyx eyes twinkled with laughter. Quatre blushed at looked away. Clearing his throat, he continued, "yeah. Anyway, what do you think, Wufei?" Wufei looked at the pictures. Comparing them, he mused silently while the other two waited. "I like the silver. See, if we go navy blue suits, then the silver would contrast and show up better. We can go silver ties, too, if we go that route." Quatre quickly sketched the drawings and colored them. He showed them to the pair when he finished. Heero nodded. "Yes, I like that. It looks very good. You have good taste, 'Fei." Wufei, who had stood up, leaned down and kissed the Japanese man. "So do you, Heero. You are marrying me, and that's very good taste." He grinned and Heero swatted his backside. "I'm going upstairs, to our room. If you encounter any more problems, don't worry about disturbing me." With that, he walked off. Heero's grin faded once Wufei was out of sight. He looked worriedly at the small blonde Arabian sitting across from him. "See what I mean? Doesn't he act like something's wrong?" Heero bit his lip in worry and frustration. Quatre leaned across the table and patted his hand. Heero let him, and Quatre marveled at how much Heero had opened since they had gotten together. Heero was much more open and caring and though he still slipped into Perfect Soldier mode, Wufei had opened him up so much. And Wufei. He wasn't so.anal now about injustice and his 'I-hate-everyone' mentality. Yes, the pairing was positive on both ends. They were good for each other. Quatre wasn't sure how two men hell-bent on domination managed to open each other up, but the fact was that it happened, and as they both seemed better for it, he wasn't about to question it. "Don't worry, Heero. How long has he been like this?" The dark-haired man thought a moment. "Only since one thirty this afternoon." Quatre glanced at the clock. "Three hours," he mused. "Too early for wedding jitters, I think.maybe he has something planned for you. You two seem to have.healthy sexual appetites." The smaller man shrugged. Heero surprised his friend by laughing out loud. "Is that a polite way of saying we're just a couple of nymphomaniacs?" he teased. Quatre blushed. "Well.I'd use satyrs, but yeah, pretty much," he admitted. "Well, I guess that's better than being a couple of necrophelieacs."  
  
"Yes, that is a very good thing. Though I wonder how you haven't killed each other yet." "Yeah, I wonder that myself. But I don't think I could live without him. I love him so much that it hurts." Heero looked in the direction that Wufei had gone. Quatre was aware that Heero was doing something he didn't normally do, baring his soul and emotions. Feeling honored, Quatre wanted to help, but really couldn't think of anything to say. Finally he gave up on being profound and said, "just go talk to him, Heero. That's all you can do, really." "But what if he won't tell me?" Heero looked worried for the second time that day. "All you can do is try. Let him know you love him and will stand by him. He'll come around eventually." Quatre smiled. "Wufei was never really good at expressing his feelings well, but he always got to the point where they came out, usually in an explosion of shouting and yelling and trying to shoot Duo or throwing something." Heero smiled in spite of himself. "You're right. Ill go talk to him." The Japanese man stood up. "I'm going to leave. Just give me a call if you need anything else and to go over some more plans. Good luck." Quatre smiled and on impulse, gave Heero a quick hug. Caught off guard, Heero stood still, but managed to squeeze the tiny blonde quickly before he was out the door. Heero climbed the stairs silently. The bedroom door was opened a tiny bit and Heero peeped inside. Wufei was talking on the cordless, folding some clothes Heero had left out. Heero smiled, remembering his fiancé's comment about wearing a pink frilly apron doing domestic things. "Yes, I know, but we must be discreet about it," the Chinese man said into the phone. "I really don't want Heero to find out about it until I feel it's time. No, the time isn't now, and I think I might never tell him!" Wufei paused a moment. "Yes, I know I will tell him, but it can't be now." Heero's mind was whirling. Tell him what? Was his lover having an affair? Heero immediately shoved the thought out of his chocolate-brown head. Wufei couldn't, wouldn't do that to him. He was totally in love with him, any fool could see that! No, it couldn't be.Heero shook his head, making the chocolate strands dance in front of his face. He re-climbed the staircase, making certain he could be heard in Indonesia. "Wufei!?" he bellowed. "Where are you, my Chinese lover?" 'Fei quickly said his good byes and turned off the phone. "In here, Heero," he called. "Ah!" Heero crowed at the sight of his lover lying on the perfectly made bed. "Ready for my amorous intentions?" he leered at the man. Wufei looked into Heero's eyes, inches above his own. They held all the love and passion anyone could possess. Heero knew it was directed at him and without his bidding, two crystalline tears slid down his face onto the Chinese man's. "Heero, what's wrong, my love?" Wufei asked, as he wiped the streaks away. "I wish you could see the love in your eyes for me. No one has ever felt so much emotion for me.I love you so much it makes me cry. I don't deserve you." Wufei smiled up at the Japanese man gently. "I can see the love, Heero. It's in your eyes for me. And if you don't deserve me, then I definitely don't deserve you. No one deserves anyone if you're going to be like that. Not even Quat and Tro." He finished and kissed Heero lovingly, treating him as a precious gift, afraid he might break him. "Oh, 'Fei!" Heero cried. "Please. Please just hold me." "That I will do, my only love. I will always hold you." 


End file.
